Vaishnavas D
D. 1. DAITYARI GVA D. 2. DAITYARI GHOS GVA D. 3. DAIVAKI DASA GVA D. 4. DAIVAKINANDANA DASA GVA,GPC D. 5. DAKSA SAKHI GVA D. 6. DAMAYANTI DEVI GVA,CCU D. 7. DAMODARA GVA D. 8. DAMODARA CAUBE GVA D. 9. DAMODARA DASA GVA D. 10. DAMODARA GHOS GVA D. 11. DAMODARA GOSVAMI GVA D. 12. DAMODARA PANDITA GVA,CCU,BMO D. 13. DAMODARA PUJARI GVA D. 14. DAMODARA PURI GVA,CCU D. 15. DAMODARA SARKHEL GVA,CCU D. 16. DAMODARA SEN GVA D. 17. DAMODARA SVARUPA GVA D. 18. DAMODARA YOGI GVA D. 19. DANKA GVA D. 20. DANUJAMARDANA GVA D. 21. DANUJARI GHOS GVA D. 22. DARIYA DAMODARA GVA D. 23. DARJI GVA D. 24. DARPANARAYANA GVA D. 25. DARPANARAYANA GVA D. 26. DASA GVA D. 27. DASA VRAJAVASI GVA D. 28. DAYALA GVA D. 29. DYALA DASA BABAJI GVJ D. 30. DAYALA DASI THAKURANI GVA D. 31. DAYARAMA CAUDHURI GVA D. 32. DAYARAMA DASA THAKURA GVA D. 33. DEVADASI GVA D. 34. DEVADURLABHA DASA GVA D. 35. DEVAKI GVA D. 36. DEVANANDA GVA D. 37. DEVANANDA PANDITA GVA,CCU D. 38. DEVANATHA DASA GVA D. 39. DEVIDASA GVA D. 40. DHANANJAYA PANDITA GVA,CCU,GPC D. 41. DHANANJAYA VIDYANIDHI GVA D. 42. DHARANI GVA D. 43. DHARMADASA BABAJI GVJ D. 44. DHARMADASA CAUDHURI GVA D. 45. DHARU CAUDHURI GVA D. 46. DHIRA HAMVIRA GVA D. 47. DHRUVA GOSVAMI GVA D. 48. DHRUVANANDA GVA D. 49. DHRUVANANDA GVA,CCU D. 50. DHRUVANANDA BRAHMACARI GVA,CCU D. 51. DHYANACANDRA GOSVAMI GVA D. 52. DINA CAITANYA GVA D. 53. DINAHINA DASA GVA D. 54 DINA KRSNADASA GVA D. 55. DINA KRSNADASA GVA D. 56. DINA SYAMADASA GVA D. 57. DINAVANDHU GVA D. 58. DINAVANDHU DASA GVA D. 59. DIVAKARA DATTA GVA D. 60. DIVYASIMHA RAJA GVA D. 61. DUBE GVA D. 62. DUHKHI GVA D. 63. DUHKHINI GVA D. 64. DUHKHINI KRSNADASA GVA D. 65. DUHKHI SYAMADASA GVA D. 66. DURGADASA GVA D. 67. DURGADASA MISRA GVA D. 68. DURGADASA RAYA GVA D. 69. DURGADASA VIDYARATNA GVA D. 70. DURGADASA VIDYAVAGISA GVA D. 71. DURGADASA VIPRA GVA D. 72. DURIKA DASI GVA D. 73. DURLABHA DASA BABAJI GVJ D. 74. DURLABHA VISVASA GVA D. 75. DVADASA GOPALA GVA D. 76. DVADASA UPAGOPALA GVA D. 77. DVARAKANANDA GVA D. 78. DVARAKANATHA THAKURA GVA D. 79. DVIJA BALARAMADASA THAKURA GVA D. 80. DVIJA DASA GVA D. 81. DVIJA GOPALA GVA D. 82 DVIJA GOPALADASA THAKURA GVA D. 83. DVIJA GOPIMOHANA GVA D. 84. DVIJA GOPIMOHANA GVA D. 85. DVIJA GOPINATHA GVA D. 86. DVIJA GOVINDA BHATTACARYA GVA D. 87. DVIJA GOVINDA DASA GVA D. 88. DVIJA HARIDASA GVA D. 89. DVIJA JIVADASA GVA D. 90. DVIJA KAVICANDRA GVA D. 91. DVIJA KRSNADASA GVA D. 92. DVIJA MURALIDASA GVA D. 93. DVIJA PRANAKRSNA GVA D. 94. DVIJA RADHAMOHANA GVA D. 95. DVIJA RADHAVALLABHA GVA D. 96. DVIJA RAGHUNATHA GVA D. 97. DVIJA RAMAKRSNA DASA GVA D. 98. DVIJA SANKARA GVA D. 99. DVIJA SUNDARA RAYA GVA D. 100. DVIJA SYAMASUNDARA GVA D. 101. DVIJA VANINATHA GVA D. 102. DVIJA YADUNATHA GVA D. 1. DAITYARI: He was the disciple and nephew of Rasikananda Prabhu. (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.119) D. 2. DAITYARI GHOS: He lived at Kulai village and was a disciple of Narahari Sarkara Thakura. (See `Kansar') D. 3. DAIVAKI DASA: A descendant of the family-line of Syamananda Prabhu. He was one of the eight children who dressed up in Gopivesa during the Rasa festival held at Gopiballavpur. (Rasikamangala Pascima 2.45) D. 4. DAIVAKINANDANA DASA: He was a brahmana by caste and disciple of Purusottama dasa. He came from either Kumarahatta or Halisahara. His two Sanskrit works, Vaisnavavandana and Vaisnavabhidhana, brought him great fame amongst the devotees. Five padas composed by him on the glories of Lord Gauranga have been extracted in Gaurapadatarangini (See Anuragavalli 8). At one time Daivakinandana became critically ill due to offenses committed to Srivasa Pandita. Later he took shelter of Lord Caitanya and was instructed to surrender to Srivasa Pandita. Srivasa kindly requested Daivakinandana to take up the task of compiling Vaisnavavandana as the medicine for his cure. As directed, Daivakinandana set out on a tour of different parts of the country, gathered information on the Vaisnavas, and eventually completed the Vaisnavavandana. Since then it has become customary amongst devotees to chant this vandana daily. D. 5. DAKSA SAKHI: Although he was related to the family of Gopala Bhatta Gosvami, his real name is not known, Daksasakhi was his nickname. He wrote Vanaviharalila in 1835 Samvat and Astakalalila in 1836 Samvat in Vrajabhasa. D. 6. DAMAYANTI DEVI: She belonged to the disciple-line of Lord Caitanya and was the sister of the well known Raghava Pandita. According to Gauraganoddesadipika 167, she was Gunamala sakhi in an earlier lila (CC. 1.10.24-25). Brahmana by caste, Damayanti and her brother Raghava lived at Sripata Panihati. Throughout the year they prepared countless varieties of foodstuffs to be sent to Lord Caitanya in Puri. (CC. 3.10.13-39) D. 7. DAMODARA: He was a disciple of Syamananda Prabhu from the village of Kasiyadi in the district of Midnapore. D. 8. DAMODARA CAUBE: ''' He was a brahmana by caste and resident of Vrndavana. His wife was Vallabha devi and son Madanamohana Caube. This son was so pious that Lord Krsna often played with him (Premavilasa 23). Sanatana Gosvami received the deity of Madanamohana from the house of Damodara. Damodara served Lord Krsna in Vatsalyabhava. '''D. 9. DAMODARA DASA: He belonged to the disciple-line of Nityananda Prabhu. (CC. 1.11.52 and Namamrtasamudra 136) D. 10. DAMODARA GHOS: He was from the Kayastha caste of the north Radha clan. Damodara was the fourth brother of Vasudeva Ghos, he did not have a descending family-line. (See `Vasudeva Ghos') D. 11. DAMODARA GOSVAMI: A resident of Cakulia village and a disciple of Syamananda Prabhu. (Rasikamangala daksina 1.50) D. 12. DAMODARA PANDITA: He was an Odiya brahmana devoted to Lord Caitanya. He was Saivya and Sarasvati in earlier incarnations (Gauraganoddesadipika 159, CC. 1.10.31). Sankara Pandita was his older brother (CCU. p.652). In Puri there was a handsome, sober, young Odiya brahmana boy who lived alone with his young widowed mother. He regularly visited Mahaprabhu and the Lord became very fond of him. However, Damodara did not approve of the boys frequent visits and forbade the boy to come again. However, unable to resist the attraction of Lord Caitanya, the boy disregarded the order of Damodara and continued his visits. One day Damodara lost his patience, openly chastising the Lord he complained that it did not look good for a sannyasi to associate with a boy whose mother was young and pretty (CC.3.3.19). Although Lord Caitanya did not comment at that time, at the first opportunity, He sent Damodara to Navadvipa to take care of mother Saci. As commanded Damodara settled in Navadvipa under the shelter of mother Saci (CBh. 3.9.95-108) D. 13. DAMODARA PUJARI: He was a Gauda-brahmana who lived at Devavana in the Saharanpur district near Hardwar. Gopinatha Pujari, Damodara's brother, was instructed by Gopala Bhatta Prabhu to take responsibility for the service of the deity Radha Ramana. After Gopinatha's death, Damodara became the pujari for Radha Ramana and his descendants are still continuing to carry out this service. D. 14. DAMODARA PURI: A sannyasi associate of Lord Caitanya, he attained Vasitva Siddhi. (Gauraganoddesadipika 96-97, Namamrtasamudra 211) D. 15. DAMODARA SARKHEL: A brahmana by caste and the second son of Kansari Misra (the paternal uncle of Jahnava and Vasudha). (See `Suryadasa Pandita') D. 16. DAMODARA SEN: A vaidya by caste, his Sripata is at Srikhanda. According to Bhaktiratnakara 1.239, 9.144, 1.242-244, Damodara was a gifted poet. His daughter, Sunanda, was married to Ciranjiva Sen. D. 17. DAMODARA SVARUPA: See `Svarupa Damodara'. D. 18. DAMODARA YOGI: A brahmana by caste and disciple of Syamananda Prabhu. Damodara was born at Kesiyadi in the district of Midnapore. His disciple was Govardhana dasa. Formerly, Damodara was an arrogant Vedantist who took pleasure in showing off his useless scholarship. His pride was smashed, however, upon meeting Syamananda Prabhu, heated arguments insued and Damodara finally acknowledged defeat and became Syamananda's disciple. Damodara had the good fortune to see a divine sacred thread appear on the radiant body of Syamananda Prabhu. (Premavilasa 20) D. 19. DANKA: A snake-charmer whose real name is unknown. Under the spell of `Nagaraja', Danka use to sing Krsnalila. Hearing Danka's singing, Haridasa Thakura was overcome with transcendental emotions. One envious brahmana decided to imitate Danka's singing but was beaten and thrown out. This Danka sang the glories of Haridasa Thakura. (CBh. 1.16.199-248) D. 20. DANUJAMARDANA: In 1485 AD. the Zemindar Ganesa of Bhaturia Paragana, heeding the advice of his chief adviser Narasimha Nadiyal, arranged to have the Sultan Samsuddin killed, thus usurping the throne of Gauda. During the period of Ganesa's rule the royal court was adorned with great personalities like Padmanabha, Narasimha Nadiyal, poet Kirttivasa, and others. However, after the death of Ganesa, his son Yadu embraced Islam, accepted the name of Jalaluddin, and ascended the throne, thus ending Ganesa's dream of setting up a Hindu kingdom. At that point, a high ranking royal employee named Danujamardana, a kayastha by caste, declared independence and became the king of Pandunagara (or Pandua). All the Hindu ministers of Ganesa took asylum under him. The new kingdom underwent great turmoil for a number of years. In 1495 AD. Padmanava shifted his family to a secure place, and alone came to Navahatta (or Naihati), under the jurisdiction of Danujamardana, to spend the rest of his life on the bank of the Ganges. After three years in his new kingdom Danujamardana was defeated in battle by the Pathans and was driven out of Pandua. He traveled eastward with his army and set up his kingdom at Candravipa. The members of the old kayastha royal family of Bakla Candravipa (present Barisal) are descendants from Danujamardana. Coins dated 1339-40 Saka era (1417-1418 AD.) carrying the name of Danujamardana have been preserved in the collection of the Bangiya Sahitya Parisad. D. 21. DANUJARI GHOS: He was a Kayastha by caste, belonging to the north Radhi clan. He was the seventh brother of the famous Vaisnava poet Vasudeva Ghos. His family-line is now extinct. D. 22. DARIYA DAMODARA: A resident of Dharendra and disciple of Syamananda Prabhu. D. 23. DARJI: A Muslim tailor, he became ecstatic upon seeing the *****aisarya of Lord Caitanya in the courtyard of Srivasa's house. (CC. 1.17.231-232, Bhaktiratnakara 12.3464-66) D. 24. DARPANARAYANA: He was a disciple of Hemalata Devi, the daughter of Srinivasa Acarya Prabhu. (Karnananda 2) D. 25. DARPANARAYANA: He wrote Srikrsnacautisa. (See Bangiya Sahitya Sevaka) D. 26. DASA: He was an Odiya devotee of Lord Caitanya. Bearing the title `Mahasoyara' he cooked for Lord Jagannatha at Puri. When Lord Caitanya returned to Nilacala from South India, Sarvabhauma Bhattacarya introduced Dasa to the Lord. (CC. 2.10.43) D. 27. DASA VRAJAVASI: This brahmana lived in Vrndavana very close to the bhajana-kutir of Raghunatha dasa Gosvami, who happened to be very fond of Dasa. During Raghunatha's final days he gave up eating rice and subsisted on only a small portion of curd served in a leaf cup. One day Dasa Vrajavasi picked up a large leaf from a Palasa tree near Sakhistali and made a cup from it. He filled it with a large portion of dahi and offered it to Raghunatha dasa. Raghunatha, who was always absorbed in meditation on the pastimes of Radha Krsna, looked at the cup and asked, "Where did you find such a large Palasa leaf?" When Vrajavasi replied that he had found it at Sakhistali (the place occupied by Candravali), Raghunatha dasa became furious and threw away the cup. "I would never take curd from a leaf of the tree grown in the village of Candravali", he said, "And I advise you to never visit the village of Candravali again." When Srinivasa Acarya and Raghava Gosvami came to Vrndavana and stayed at the house of Raghunatha dasa Gosvami, Vrajavasi served them with admirable care. (Bhaktiratnakara 5.564, 5.567-568, 5.572) D. 28. DAYALA: He was a disciple of Rasikananda Prabhu. (Rasikamangala Pascima 14-155) D. 29. DAYALA DASA BABAJI (Vrndavana): The renunciation of Dayala dasa was well-known throughout Vraja, as well as Gaudamandala. About 3:00 one winter afternoon he sat down on one of the ghats at the Jamuna, covered his head with a cotton wrapper, and sat motionless-like a statue until 2 PM. the following afternoon. His only possessions were a cotton wrapper, an earthen vessel and a kaupina. From his appearance no one could tell his age or place of birth. Sometimes he practiced silence, while at other times he wandered endlessly around Vrndavana. ***** Dayala dasa was very friendly with Kamini Kumara Ghos. It is said that some members of Kamini Ghos's family were relieved from incurable disease's by the grace of Dayala dasa Babaji D. 30. DAYALA DASI THAKURANI: She was a great devotee of Lord Caitanya and was given refuge by Acyuta, the father of Rasikananda Prabhu. (Rasikamanagala Purva 7.22-53) D. 31. DAYARAMA CAUDHURI: A brahmana by caste and disciple of Srinivasa Acarya Prabhu. Dayarama Caudhuri and the Odiya brahmana Balarama both hailed from the same village. (Karnananda 1) D. 32. DAYARAMA DASA THAKURA: A brahmana by caste and disciple of Narottama Thakura. (Premavilasa 20, Narottamavilasa 12) D. 33. DEVADASI: These were a class of young women who where dedicated to performing exquisite dance, with the accompaniment of instruments, in front of the temple deity. (See GVA Vol. 1, pp 337-338, also CC. 3.13.78-79, 3.13.81-82) D. 34. DEVADURLABHA DASA: He was the poet from Orissa who composed Rahasya manjari in the 16th century AD. (See Rahasya Manjari, GVA p.1735) D. 35. DEVAKI: She was the daughter of Rasikananda Prabhu and disciple of Syamananda Prabhu. D. 36. DEVANANDA: A Vaidya by caste, belonging to the disciple-line of Nityananda Prabhu (CBh. 3.7.475), CC. 1.11.46). CCU. mentions that CBh. has recorded two persons named Devananda*****since one poet would never repeat the name of the same individual at an interval of two verses. D. 37. DEVANANDA PANDITA: In an earlier incarnation he was the sage Bhaguri. He was a resident of Kulia village, a brahmana by caste, and a reputed teacher of Srimad Bhagavatam. ***** However, by the grace of Vakresvara, Devananda D. 38. DEVANATHA DASA: He belonged to the Srikhanda Sampradaya and composed Sri Gauranganakhyana. D. 39. DEVIDASA: A disciple of Narottama dasa Thakura. He was a renowned kirtana singer and an accomplished mrdanga player who participated in the famous Kheturi festival. (Premavilasa 20, Narottamavilasa 12, Bhaktiratnakara 10.528-529) D. 40 DHANANJAYA PANDITA: He was previously Vasudama Sakha of Vrajalila, one of the twelve Gopalas (Gauraganoddesadipika 127). On the left side of the entrance of his Sripata at Sitala in Burdwan there is a raised altar with a Tulasi plant which is called Dhananjaya Panditera Samadhi. The deities of Gaura Nitai, Gopinatha, and Damodara are worshipped there. Some say he came from Jadagram in Chittagong and his parents were Sripati Vandyopadhyaya and Kalindi devi. However, according to Sri Gaurangamadhuri (a Bengali periodical), Dhananjaya was born of Adideva Vacaspati and Dayamayi devi in Siyanmuluka village in the Birbhum district. As a child, Dhananjaya offered his humble obeisances to Tulasi, lying prostrate, three times daily. Shortly after his marriage to Haripriya he renounced his family and left on a pilgrimage. His affluent father gave him a large sum of money to cover his travel expenses, however, as soon as he saw Lord Caitanya he turned over all the money and took up the begging bowl instead. (Vaisnavavandana) After having darsana of Lord Caitanya at Navadvipa, Dhananjaya went back to Sitala where he transformed a number of dacoits and heretics into devotees. Later, while on his way to Vrndavana, he stayed at Sancra Pancra village (also known as `Dhananjayera Pata')for a few days. After his return from Vrndavana he installed deities at Jalandi village and then went to Sitala village where his Samadhi exists. His younger brother Sanjaya Pandita settled at Jalandi and his descendants are still there serving the Radha Govinda deity. D. 41 DHANANJAYA VIDYANIDHI: He was also known as `Vidyanivasa' or `Vidyavacaspati'. Dhananjaya taught the class of Srinivasa Acarya. Some argue that the name of Srinivasa Acarya's teacher was Srirama Vacaspati. (Premavilasa 3, Bhaktiratnakara 2.186) D. 42. DHARANI: He was a Vaisnava poet who lived before the time of Srinivasa Acarya, he composed pada's in Bengali and Vrajavuli. Pada Nos 676, 858, 2381, 2454 extracted in Padakalpataru are composed by Dharani. D. 43. DHARMADASA BABAJI (KAMYAVANA): Dharmadasa was the grand-disciple of Siddha Baba of Kamyavana. He was from Orissa and received very little education. Dharmadasa never criticized anyone and regularly quoted the verse from CBh: "He who chants the holy name with a heart devoid of malice receives the blessings of the Lord and is immediately liberated." He took charge of serving the deity of Radhamadana Gopalaji which was previously served by Siddha Baba. Although not very orthodox about rituals, he was extremely careful about cleanliness. Even in his old age he never failed to cleanse himself after passing urine, standing waist-deep in Vamala Kunda. He stayed at the Jagamohana of the temple and performed the mangala arati throughout the entire year. However, so as not to wake Madhavadasa Babaji and others who were lying asleep, he did not ring the bell during arati, but completed the arati first and then rang the bell himself afterwards. Seva was arranged through *****bhiksa, though Dharmadasa's method of collecting this bhiksa was somewhat different; when he ran out of some ingredient he would stand in front of a shop, without looking at the keeper, and simply mention that such and such item for seva was out of stock. Thus the shopkeeper would immediately arrange to deliver the required ingredients to Dharmadasa. He regularly rendered selfless service to the residents of Vraja who came to Vimala Kunda for their routine bath; providing them with twigs (for tooth brushes), tilak, and japa beads, as well as tending a fire for their warmth during the winter months. If Dharmadasa was offered some vegetables he would accept, otherwise he would simply collect wild leafy vegetables which he served to the deity Madanagopala, along with a few capatis. In the early morning he prepared small sweet balls with wheatflour, fried in ghee, and mixed with jaggery. Visiting Vaisnavas frequently dropped into his place and were always received cordially. Dharmadasa regularly offered extra capatis and vegetables, in case any visitors arrived unexpectedly. If the bhoga available was inadequate to feed everyone present, Dharmadasa simply divided everything equally. If anyone happened to be left out then he would go out on madhukari and later satisfy them. ***** One time Madhava dasa came to know that one Babaji which was staying with them ate onions. The young Madhava dasa came before the Babaji and adamantly declared that he must either give up eating onions or move elsewhere. However, Dharmadasa disagreed and rebuked Madhava saying, "This place belongs to Siddha Babaji Mahasaya. Our duty is only to serve the visiting Vaisnavas and other guests. It is beyond our line of duty to offer advice to others." Long before Madhava dasa's arrival in Vrndavana, a devotee once died at the residence of Dharmadasa. The dead man's clothing was then distributed by Dharmadasa to another Vaisnava. At that time, however, it was the law of the royal government that the government must first be informed of the death before touching the belongings of the deceased. Thus Dharmadasa was summoned to the Cutchery*****where he admitted to violating the law and was imprisoned for a few days. Later he told Madhava in an unruffled manner, "I have had the opportunity to experience a visit to the kingdom of Yama." While in prison Dharmadasa was not asked to perform any hard labor; wheat flour and pulses were supplied to him from the royal household. Some brahmana prisoners cooked for Dharmadasa, while prisoners of other castes took care of any further needs. Around 1889 or 1890 Dharmadasa Babaji passed away at the age of almost one hundred years. D. 44. DHARMADASA CAUDHURI: He was a disciple of Narottama Thakura. (Premavilasa 20, Narottamavilasa 12) D. 45. DHARU CAUDHURI: He was a disciple of Narottama Thakura. (Premavilasa 20, Narottamavilasa 12) D. 46. DHIRA HAMVIRA (Dhadi Hamvira): He was the son of the king of Visnupura, Vira Hamvira. He belonged to the disciple-line of Srinivasa Acarya Prabhu and his Vaisnava name was Gopala dasa. Some say that Jiva Gosvami called Dhira by the name Caitanya dasa (Karnananda 1). (See also `Gopala Bahadur') D. 47. DHRUVA GOSVAMI: ' ' He was a sannyasi who lived at Kamyavana. Dhruva arrived at Mangaladhi carrying the deities of Sri Syamcand and Sri Balarama on his head (See Virbhuma Vivarana Chapter one, pg.146-147). Escaping from the tyranny of the Muslims, Dhruva, accompanied by twelve Gopala's *****reached Vanga and stayed for some time at the village Bhandiravana. He left this village due to a tragic event which occurred on the Dolamanca*****: It so happened that a young widow of the royal family of Khatanga village near Bhandiravana had an illicit love affair with the brahmana cook of the same family. In a fit of rage the king ordered that the cook be beheaded. The helpless brahmana fled in fear to the asrama of Dhruva Gosvami at Bhandiravana. Shortly afterwards the sentries of the king arrested the brahmana and brutally killed him. Soon after this incident Dhruva Gosvami decided to move elsewhere. Accompanied by the twelve Gopala's***** Dhruva arrived at the bank of the river Mayuraksi. Although Caitra is usually a dry month, monsoon had come early and the Mayuraksi was overflowing its banks. Dhruva carefully placed the deities one by one on the boat, but the twelfth one refused to move. Thus Gosvami handed over the twelfth Gopala deity to a beggar brahmana and left the place. The poor brahmana carried the Gopala deity close to his heart, carried it to the house of Nandadulala Ghosal in the village of Noadihi and left. Long afterwards, Ramanatha Bhaduri, a generous brahmana, constructed a temple at Bhandiravana where the deity of Gopala was installed.*****d Dhruva Gosvami eventually arrived victoriously at Mangaladhihi and took shelter in the house of one Pandita there. When Gopala, a resident of Mangaladhihi and son of Mansukha, heard of Dhruva Gosvami's arrival he came to meet him at the Pandita's house. Gopala was extremely pious and a devoted Vaisnava, thus he and Dhruva quickly became good friends. Gosvami told Gopala all about his past life, as well as the story of the deity Syamcand. Later Dhruva left the deities of Syamcand and Balarama in the care of Gopala and left on pilgrimage to Jagannatha Puri. From that time Gopala, along with his wife Laksmipriya and sister Madhavilata, happily served the deities. After four years Dhruva returned and took the deities away with him. The three servants were stricken with grief. However, before Dhruva reached the boundary of the village, the deity appeared before Dhruva in a dream. In His form of Visvambhara Murti, the Lord commanded Dhruva to return Him to Mangaladhihi. *****This account has been narrated in metrical verse in Jagadananda's Sri Syamacandrodaya. D. 48. DHRUVANANDA: He was a disciple of Syamananda Prabhu. (Premvilasa 20) D. 49. DHRUVANANDA: According to old documents preserved in the collection of the descendants of Kamalakara Piplai; when Dhruva lived at Puri he had a strong desire to personally cook and offer food to Lord Jagannatha, but the priest prevented him from doing so which hurt Dhruvananda deeply. However, in a dream Dhruvananda received the following command: "Dhruvananda, go to the banks of the Ganges at Mahesa village, there you will find Me and you can serve Me as you desire." Following these instruction, Dhruvananda went to Akna Mahesa, two miles south of Serampore in the Hugli district; there he found a wooden deity of Lord Jagannatha floating in the Ganges and joyfully lifted it from the water. He cleared an area of the forest, installed the deity, and entrusted Kamalakara Piplai with the responsibility of serving the deity according to the same procedures followed in Puri. Thus Dhruvananda was the first to introduce the worship of Lord Jagannatha in Bengal. Mahesa village became the Sripata of Kamalakara Piplai and some people argue that it was actually Kamalakara who installed the deity of Lord Jagannatha there. (See `Kamalakara Piplai') D. 50. DHRUVANANDA BRAHMACARI: A brahmana by caste belonging to the disciple-line of Gadadhara Pandita (CC. 1.12.79). He was Lalita in a past incarnation (Gauraganoddesadipika 152 and Sakhanirnayamrta 4). Descendants of Dhruvananda's family settled in various places throughout the district of Burdwan; Sripata, Mahata, Canaka, Mandar, etc. In each of these places a deity of Govinda is being served. D. 51. DHYANACANDRA GOSVAMI: He was a disciple of Gopala Guru Gosvami and worked as a Sevaka at Gambhira. **** D. 52. DINA CAITANYA (DVIJA CAITANYA): He was a poet from Orissa who composed, in Odiya, the Saksigopala Mahatmya, which is composed of forty three chapters. Therein he gives a lucid description of events narrated by Nityananda Prabhu.***** D. 53. DINAHINA DASA: He composed in Bengali a ***** translation of Gauraganoddesadipika. D. 54. DINA KRSNADASA: He was a brahmana by caste, a resident of Saligrama, and the fifth son of Kansari Misra. Gauridasa Pandita and Suryadasa Pandita were his brothers. He composed a large number of padas in praise of his elder brother, Gauridasa Pandita, with the bhanita of Dina Krsnadasa. D. 55. DINA KRSNADASA: An Odiya poet and author of Rasakallola. This work contains thirty four prosodical styles and deals with various musical ragas and raginis.***** D. 56. DINA SYAMADASA: He was a disciple of Rasikananda Prabhu and the son of Ramadasa and Draupadi. He lived at Srijamha village. (Rasikamanagala Pascima 14.70-78) D. 57. DINAVANDHU: He was a disciple of Syamananda Prabhu. His Sripata is at Dharanda village. (Premavilasa 20) D. 58. DINAVANDHU DASA: He compiled Vaisnava-padas and circulated the book entitled Sankirtanamrta, which contains 207 of his own compositions as well as forty padakartas. D. 59. DIVAKARA DATTA: See `Uddharana Datta Thakura'. D. 60. DIVYASIMHA RAJA: His capital was at Lauda village (or Navagrama) in the district of Srihatta. He was a disciple of Advaita Prabhu and his Vaisnava name was Krsnadasa. Towards the end of his life King Divyasimha became a renunciate and settled in Vrndavana. Premavilasa 24 gives an account of how this king, who was previously a staunch Sakta, was converted into Vaisnavism by the grace of Advaita Prabhu. King Divyasimha was the author of Visnubhakti-Piyusavahini, a translation in Bengali verse of Visnupuri's Visnubhaktiratnavali. D. 61. DUBE: He was a disciple of Rasikananda Prabhu. (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.101) D. 62. DUHKHI: She was a domestic attendant in the house of Srivasa who served Lord Gauranga conscientiously. She was also called Sakhi. (CBh. 2.25.11-22) D. 63. DUHKHINI: She was the wife of Jagadisa Pandita. (Jayananda 1.43) D. 64. DUHKHINI KRSNADASA: Another name of Syamananda Prabhu. (See `Syamananda') D. 65. DUHKHI SYAMADASA: He composed the book Govindamangala***** About 275 years ago he wandered as a minstrel in the Midnapore area reciting from Govindamangala. D. 66. DURGADASA: He was a disciple of Srinivasa Acarya Prabhu. (Karnananda 1) D. 67. DURGADASA MISRA: His wife was named Vijaya, and their two sons were Sanatana and Kalidasa. Sanatana's daughter was Visnupriya devi, thus Durgadasa was her paternal grandfather. (See `Visnupriya') D. 68. DURGADASA RAYA: He was the Zemindar of Cakhundi village where Srinivasa Acarya was born. Durgadasa was a Sakta who became a devout Vaisnava by the grace of Caitanyadasa (Gangadhara Bhattacarya), the father of Srinivasa Acarya. From the time that Srinivasa was conceived the village of Cakhundi became filled with the chanting of the holy names. One local Shakta brahmana was angered by this and complained to Durgadasa. Thus, a few men, accompanied by Durgadasa walked throughout the village and announced, with the beating of drums, that no house in the village should worship any god other than Siva and Durga Premavilasa 1). Eventually the party reached the house of Gangadhara, there Durgadasa was cordially invited to spend the night and Durgadasa agreed. That night while Durgadasa was sleeping, Gaura-Nitai appeared to him. They filled his heart with joy and he danced in ecstacy. From that day Durgadasa abandoned the Saktha faith and became a Vaisnava. He celebrated the birth of Srinivasa Prabhu by playing a musical instrument. D. 69. DURGADASA VIDYARATNA: He strongly criticized Narottama dasa Thakura, until he received the blessings of Narottama. At that point his heart changed and he became a devout Vaisnava and disciple of Narottama (Premavilasa 19). (See `Rupanarayana') D. 70. DURGADASA VIDYAVAGISA: He was a famous Nyaya scholar, the son of Vasudeva the second, and a devotee of Lord Gauranga. He prepared the tika of both Mugdhavodha Vyakarana and Kavikalpadruma. D. 71. DURGADASA VIPRA: He was a disciple of Narottama, resident of Kheturi, and brahmana by caste (Bhaktiratnakara 10.184-185). When Srinivasa Acarya was staying in Teliyavudhuri village at the house of Govinda Kaviraja, Durgadasa arrived there with the news of Narottama's return from Puri. He also brought pleasure to everyone there by informing them that Narottama had found a deity of Lord Gauranga inside the granary of a devotee named Vipradasa. D. 72. DURIKA DASI: She was the mother of Syamananda Prabhu. (See `Syamananda') D. 73. DURLABHA DASA BABAJI (Govindakunda): Durlabhadasa practiced his bhajana on the north bank of Govindakunda, at the time when Manoharadasa Pandita Babaji moved into a house at the kunda. During this period Vrndavana was under the grip of an epidemic of plague. One day, while Durlabhadasa was chanting japa under a margosa tree in the hot midday sun, he suddenly saw a huge terrifying grayish figure appear in front of him. In amazement he asked the being why he was there. The figure said that he was the messenger of death and had been deputed to take Durlabhadasa along with him. Durlabhadasa serenely replied, "I am ready, you are free to take me." However, the strange being replied that he could not do so unless Durlabhadasa stopped chanting. The strange being disappeared when Durlabhadasa refused to comply. Later Durlabhadasa explained what had happened to Manoharadasa, hoping to understand the significance of the incident. Manoharadasa pointed out that Durlabhadasa was actually destined to die at the precise moment when the figure had appeared. However, by the grace of the holy name, Durlabhadasa had been endowed with a longer life span. D. 74. DURLABHA VISVASA: He belonged to the disciple-line of Advaita Prabhu. (CC. 1.12.59) D. 75. DVADASA GOPALA: Information regarding the Dvadasa Gopala varies in the following books: Ananta Samhita, Gauragnaoddesadipika, Caitanyasangita, Pataparyatana, Vaisnavacaradarpana. For details see Dvadasa Gopala compiled by Amulyadhana Rayabhatta, pp. 3-13. The following is a list of the names of the twelve Gopala's, along with their respective names in past incarnations as recorded in Gauragganoddesadipika: 1. Abhirama Thakura (Ramadasa Abhirama) - Sridama 2. Uddharana Datta Thakura - Suvahu 3. Kamalakara Piplai Mahavala 4. Kalakrsna Dasa Lavanga 5. Gauridasa Pandita Suvala 6. Dhananjaya Pandita Vasudama 7. Paramesvari Dasa Arjuna 8. Purusottama Dasa (Nagara Purusottama) Dama 9. Purusottama Dasa Stokakrsna 10. Mahesa Pandita Mahavahu 11. Sridhara (Kholaveca) Madhumangala 12. Sundarananda Thakura Sudama 12a. Halayudha Thakura . Pravala (Some hold Halayudha Thakura in place of Purusottama Nagara as one of the Gopala's.) D. 76. DVADASA UPAGOPALA: The following names have been taken from Vaisnavacara-darpana p.334: Vrajalila Gauralila Sripata 1. Suvala Sakha Halayudha Thakura Ramacandrapura(Navadvipa) 2. Varuthapa Rudra Pandita Vallabhapura 3. Gandharva Mukundananda Navadvipa 4. Kinkini Kasisvara Vallabhapura 5. Ansuman Ojhavanamali Kulyapara 6. Bhadrasena Srimanta Thakura Rukunpura 7. Vasanta Murari Maiti Vansitota 8. Ujjvala Gangadasa Naihati 9. Kokila Gopalthakura Gaurangapura 10. Vilasi Sivai Belun 11. Pundarika Nandai Saligrama 12. Kalavinka Visnai Jhamatpura D. 77. DVARAKANANDA: He was a disciple of Rasikananda Prabhu. (Rasikamangala Pascma 13.135) D. 78. DVARAKANATHA THAKURA: He was the sixth in the descending family-line from Panua Gopala of Mangaladihi village in Birbhum. He composed Sri Govindavallabhanataka in Sanskrit. D. 79. DVIJA BALARAMADASA THAKURA: He was a highly accomplished musician who belonged to the disciple-line of Nityananda Prabhu, his Sripata stands at Dogachia village in Krsnanagar. In a past incarnation he was Sumandira Sakhi (CC. 1.11.34). Balarama Thakura was from the western Vaidika clan of the Bharadvaja gotra. His father was Satyabhanu Upadhyaya of Pancakhanda village in Srihatta. After receiving Diksa from Nityananda Prabhu, Balarama moved to Dogachia. Once when Nityananda Prabhu was engaged in kirtana, He happened to pass by and observe Balarama performing the seva to the Gopala deity. Nityananda Prabhu was so pleased that He offered His own turban to Balarama. This turban (pugree) is still preserved with great care at Sripata Dogachia. Balarama married at his Guru's command. Haridasa Gosvami of Navadvipa was a descendant of Balarama's family line. The famous Mula-Mahotsava held every year at Dogachia on the fourth day of the dark fortnight in Agrahayana, coincides with the celebration of the disappearance day of Balarama and is attended by a large number of Vaisnavas. D. 80. DVIJA DASA: He was a disciple of Rasikananda Prabhu. (Rasikamangala 14.155) D. 81. DVIJA GOPALA: He was a disciple of Rasikananda Prabhu. (Rasikamangala 14.155) D. 82. DVIJA GOPALADASA THAKURA: He was a brahmacari disciple of Narahari Thakura, brahmana by caste, and resident of Srikhanda. Gopaladasa left Srikhanda and settled at Takipura, where he is said to have liberated a ghost from a haunted house. He took charge of the seva of the deity Sri Rasikaraya, who was originally served by Candrasekhar (also a disciple of Narahari Thakura). Gopaladasa has a number of disciple-lines. D. 83. DVIJA GOPIMOHANA: He was a disciple of Rasikananda Prabhu. (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.127) D. 84. DVIJA GOPIMOHANA: He was a disciple of Rasikananda Prabhu. (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.156) D. 85. DVIJA GOPINATHA: He was a disciple of Rasikananda Prabhu (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.86-88) D. 86. DVIJA GOVINDA BHATTACARYA: He was a disciple of Rasikananda Prabhu (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.99-100) D. 87. DVIJA GOVINDA DASA: He was a disciple of Rasikananda Prabhu. (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.109, 112) D. 88. DVIJA HARIDASA: He was a disciple of Narahari Sarkara. While traveling to Nilacala, Haridasa was given the***** `Srikrsna Caitanya nama' mantra by Narahari Sarkara Thakura. D. 89. DVIJA JIVADASA: He was a disciple of Rasikananda Prabhu. (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.133) D. 90. DVIJA KAVICANDRA: He composed Govindamangala (See manuscript No. Ka 15 in the collection of Pathavadi). D. 91. DVIJA KRSNADASA: He was a resident of Radha, belonging to the disciple-line of Nityananda Prabhu. (CC. 1.14.46) D. 92. DVIJA MURALIDASA: He was a disciple of Rasikananda Prabhu. (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.155) D. 93. DVIJA PRANAKRISNA: He was a resident of Teliya (Muksudavad) who translated Gitagovinda under the title `Jayadeva-Prasadavali' (A.S.B. 5402). D. 94. DVIJA RADHAMOHANA: He was a disciple of Rasikananda Prabhu. (Rasikamangala 14.142) D. 95. DVIJA RADHAVALLABHA: He was the son of Purusottama and a disciple of Rasikananda Prabhu. (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.139) D. 96. DVIJA RAGHUNATHA: He was a devotee of Lord Gauranga. In Vrajalila he was Varangada. (Gauraganoddesadipika 194, 200) D. 97. DVIJA RAMAKRSNA DASA: He was a disciple of Rasikananda Prabhu. (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.79-82) D. 98. DVIJA SANKARA: Around 1789 AD. he composed Sri Gauralilamrta in Sanskrit which consists of twenty nine chapters (adi, madhya, sannyasa, and sesa khanda). His language is simple and he generally used the prosodical style called anustupa-chanda. Other than this nothing is known about him. D. 99. DVIJA SUNDARA RAYA: He was a disciple of Rasikananda Prabhu. (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.103) D. 100. DVIJA SYAMASUNDARA: ' ' A brahmana by caste and disciple of Rasikananda Prabhu. (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.141) D. 101. DVIJA VANINATHA: A devotee of Lord Gauranga and resident of Campahatta. In a past incarnation he was Kamalekha of Vraja. (Gauraganoddesadipika 195, 204, Namamrtasamudra 98) D. 102. DVIJA YADUNATHA: He was a disciple of Rasikananda Prabhu. (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.157)